


Not One, but Two

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Maybe more characters Idk, jerza - Freeform, this is what comes of facebook autoplay settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: Everything was fine until his orders came down - not great but fine. Once he was gone, however, things really got out of hand. Erza didn't know how she could possibly keep the secret but she needed to. Jellal didn't deserve more stress and Erza couldn't handle the thought of more loss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of avoiding responsibility and life in general, I watched a video on Facebook of a couple who had twins but didn't tell anyone she was pregnant with twins. They filmed a number of reactions and I was like OMG HOW CUTE and decided I could totally make a fic out of that. Somewhere along the way my brain got confused and this turned from fluff to angst.
> 
> This won't be too long but it will be multiple parts because I am a narcissist and require immediate gratification.

Erza stared at the two pink lines. They seemed to be brighter than any other color in the known universe. She paced from the tub to the sink – back and forth – and with every trip grew more anxious. Through the crack in the door, Erza could see Jellal. He sprawled across their bed, still asleep and half covered by sheets. The tattoo on his left shoulder blade drove the stake of anxiety further into her chest. The crossed rifles and stars were his unit emblem and a reminder that he wasn't exactly a free man.

_“Shit,”_ she huffed and turned back to the pregnancy test strip still resting on the edge of the sink. They hadn't planned on discussing kids _at all_ until after his discharge – which wouldn't even be on the table for another year and a half! This was too soon! Her thoughts devolved into a throbbing chant. _Not again... not again... not again..._

“Hey,” the sleep-rough voice startled her. In cinematic slow motion Erza felt him move from the doorway to her side and couldn't make her hand move fast enough to do anything about the completely obvious test – not that she'd ever hide something like this. They'd been through enough already. She watched his eyes fall to the plastic stick and his brows furrow in confusion. When he finally looked back up at her, Erza's face felt hot.

“It's uh –”

“I know what it is,” he whispered. His gaze flit back to the terrifying pink lines again and Erza couldn't take the suspense of the moment any longer. She whirled around and left the bathroom to sit on the edge of their bed. The room was spinning like a carnival ride and she desperately wanted off. The mattress depressed beside her and his arm circled her shoulders.

“I'm sorry,” Erza choked out. “I don't know how this happened.” She swatted the tears she didn't realize had fallen from her cheeks and met his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize, Erza.” His lips pressed to her forehead. “We were careful. This just...” Jellal trailed off and Erza hid her fresh tears in his neck. “I won't say that, okay? I'm sorry.” His voice was soft but heavy with shared sadness. “Let's not say obvious things because they don't help.”

“I wanted to be _prepared._ I wanted to be _ready_ and in a position to make sure we could handle any... _complications –”_ she stumbled over the word. It felt horribly inadequate. “But _this_ isn't that time, Jellal! I – I –”

“We don't have to do this right now. You know that. We have options.” Jellal's fingers ran through her hair but the usual comfort never came. His alarm clock tore through the quiet and he slumped beside her. “Goddamn it.”

Erza sat straighter and, in attempt to compose herself, ran her palms over her cheeks before smiling at him. “This is a busy week. I should get dressed too. My classroom won't organize itself.”

He continued to eye her before pulling her into a kiss. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

“We'll talk about this tonight.” His face scrunched and he groaned in frustration.

“I assume that means you'll be working late?” she asked with the mildest of humor.

“Yeah.” His eyes softened in apology. “This week is a mess. I've got full birds all over my ass and everything rolls downhill. I hate this shit.” Erza kissed the apple of his cheek and stood. His erratic hours weren't anything new.

“Why the influx?” She pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it in the closet hamper.

“I'm not sure. Something's coming down, though, I can feel it. The military's so predictable it's pathetic.”

When Erza emerged from the closet in clothing appropriate for shuffling around a new classroom, she found Jellal staring down at his clasped hands. His shoulders were tense and he hadn't moved at all. Her heart clenched. Even though it had been _her_ body all those years ago, he'd shared the weight of the heartbreak. Erza set aside her sandals and rejoined him on the edge of the bed. She pried his hands apart and took them in hers.

“Jellal, we're adults this time and we can handle things on our own terms.” Erza tilted his chin upwards and smiled as best she could.

“But we don't know how far along you are and the decision window is so, _so_ small.” His eyes glittered with unshed tears.

“I'm only a week late, Jellal. I've been like clockwork for years. There's time.” Jellal's head fell to her shoulder and his arms circled her waist.

“Erza –”

“I'll call my doctor today, okay?” She cut him off in as light a tone as possible. “It could be a false positive anyway.” He sighed against her neck and pulled back. He said nothing as he tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear. His eyes never left hers. Even though he nodded, and left the bed to dress himself, Erza knew neither of them were _okay –_ and they _both_ knew it _wasn't_ a false positive.

* * *

 

Her dress felt scratchy and uncomfortable as she eased herself back onto the exam table. The pale pink of the walls and the unimposing floral artwork grated all over her nerves. Logically, Erza knew the waiting was normal but the silence of the room suffocated her.

As expected, Jellal hadn't made it home until very late the previous night. She'd heard him come in, slough off his gear, and shower before falling into bed beside her. His thumb had brushed over her cheek as he kissed her goodnight. They didn't discuss the possible pregnancy or any of the implications that came with it. He simply kissed her and brought a calm to the wild unrest in her mind.

They'd always been this way. Erza and Jellal shared a balance of give and take – sometimes that balance shifted more than once in the heat of any given crisis. More than once she'd been bowled over by her love and appreciation of him. There was no one else in the world for her.

The exam room door swung open and the nurse practitioner strode in. Erza's appointment had been squeezed in so her regular doctor wasn't available.

“Sorry for the wait, Miss Scarlet –”

“It's Fernandes now,” she said softly. The nurse blinked and flustered.

“I'm so sorry.” Her eyes flew over the pages in front of her. “It even says that right here.”

“It's okay. This appointment was last minute and I haven't been in since we married.”

“Well...” the nurse trailed off and glanced over the file one last time. “I was able to run your blood work myself to save us all time. It looks like you're pregnant.”

Erza's lungs felt completely devoid of air. As if she had no lungs at all. She didn't think she could've produced words if her life depended on it. The nurse eyed her closely and set aside the file and papers.

“Are you alright?” She placed one hand on Erza's shoulder. “This is a progressive clinic. You know that. There's choices. You aren't very far along at all. Less than four weeks, probably.”

“Um –” Erza closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath through her nose. “I'm sorry, I just, uh – this wasn't a planned thing.”

“Honestly? Most of them aren't.” The nurse practitioner's eyes were kind and Erza felt on the verge of tears again.

“This isn't my first pregnancy,” she whispered. “I mentioned it when I became a patient here but it's been a while.” Erza focused on her twisted fingers. “I miscarried badly. There were... well there were things going on. I was sixteen. Parents were involved, it was a mess.”

“Would you like to make another appointment to see the doctor to discuss this? I can set that up for you.”

“I think so, yeah.” Erza's head felt as if it were spinning on a wild tilt. “I think I should get home, though.”

“I'll reception call you in the morning, if that's alright?”

“Yes, that's fine.”

Erza slid her bag onto her shoulder and walked from the exam room to the front office to the parking lot. She couldn't quite recall the drive home or how she got from the driver's seat to the couch, but that's where Jellal found her – perched on the edge of the cushions, staring down at her knees intently. Her eyes widened in surprise when he tossed his uniform top over the back of the couch and joined her.

“You're home.”

“It's almost nine-o-clock,” he said gently. “Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“I'm pregnant,” she whispered. The words shocked her to say out loud. An endless scroll of ways to tell him had been ticking through her mind since leaving the doctor's office but only the most succinct answer fell from her lips. Jellal pulled her into his side.

“Have you eaten?” he asked quietly and Erza burst into tears. Jellal said nothing more. He gathered her hair into one hand as she sobbed into his t-shirt. When she quieted into shaking breaths, he kissed her forehead.

“Sorry,” she muttered brushing her fingers over his wet shoulder.

“You never have to apologize to me for having emotions, Erza. Are you okay?”

Erza bit her lip and stared hard into his eyes. “No, I'm not.”

Jellal took her hand and she followed him into the kitchen. With the efficiency of a man who regularly wrangled a crowd of unruly enlisted soldiers, Jellal quickly produced two sandwiches. Erza opened her mouth to thank him but he shook his head.

“Eat first, then we'll talk. You were shaking earlier and that's not good.” He pointed to their dining table and pulled out a chair. “You know how you get when you don't eat.”

Erza swallowed her sandwich around the lump in her throat. His care of her had always been top notch. Making food when she was on the verge of a total breakdown was very much a _Jellal_ thing to do.

As she chewed, her eyes darted around their apartment. It had been his before she'd joined him in the city but now there wasn't a single inch of it they didn't share. Marrying Jellal the previous year had been nothing but a formality in her mind – a way to secure spousal benefits from the military. In actuality they'd belonged to one another for much, _much_ longer.

It was one week after Erza's tenth birthday that Jellal's dad moved into the house at the end of the block. She'd always been a shy little girl and Jellal was anything but. The very first time he spoke to her was an offer to climb the tree in her front yard and retrieve the cranky old cat who refused to come down. Erza's mother was relieved her withdrawn daughter had finally found a friend, and Jellal's father was grateful his son had a safe place to go – as a recent widower and workaholic, he traveled often. The spare bedroom down the street wasn't nearly as expensive as a nanny.

“Feel better?” Jellal's voice shattered the quiet.

“I do.” Erza tried to smile but knew her effort was pitiful.

“We don't have to talk about this now,” he said quietly.

“I think we do.” She met his eyes squarely. Jellal leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“Okay.”

“I –” Erza felt on the verge of losing her already tenuous nerve. “I want to try,” she whispered. “I know it's not what we planned and you still have to finish your commission and all of that. But, Jellal, I want to try.”

Jellal knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. He kissed her palms and gazed up at her with wide, honest eyes.

“You were right yesterday. We're adults now and we can do this on our own terms. There's no one to tell us we shouldn't or can't.”

“You're okay with this?”

“I am. What happened before –” he broke off and shook his head. “It's been ten years, Erza.”

“Eleven,” she teased lightly with a widening smile.

“Eleven then. No, it's not what we planned but that's okay. I'm flexible.” He returned her smile and Erza slid off the edge of her chair, and into his lap. She kissed him with equal parts relief and excitement. The tension that previously hung in the room began to boil into something hot.

Jellal parted his lips and her tongue darted out quickly. His hands found the bottom hem of her dress and then the waistband of her panties. Erza tugged his shirt free of his pants and tossed it aside before kicking off her panties and straddling his waist. His belt buckle gave her some resistance – but she'd had a lot of practice. His uniform pants weren't stiff with starch anymore and easily slid down over his hips. She wasted no time grasping him and guiding herself downward.

When he settled back on the rug, Erza leaned forward to kiss him again – this time with a desperate ferocity. She moved her hips in a quick, precise pattern. All of her anxiety pooled between her legs and just before she tipped over the edge, Jellal wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped their position. His covered knees, and the rubber soles of his boots gave him better leverage and before she could heave two breaths, Erza was speeding toward her climax once more.

She came with a gasp and felt his lips on her neck. He whispered her name over and over again before centering his weight on his elbows. His breath fanned over her chest and Erza touched his cheek.

“I love you, you know that?” she breathed. Jellal responded with a smile and a kiss before sighing deeply.

“I'm beat.”

“Let's go to bed, then. It's been a long couple of days.” Jellal dropped one last kiss on her lips before helping her to her feet. The rug had left nasty marks on her knees.

“We should probably find out what kind of flooring is best for a baby before looking at new places,” he said pulling his pants back up.

“I see a lot of research in the very near future.” Jellal took her hand and she followed him out of the dining room and down the hall. There was a lightness in her heart that hadn't been there since the two pink lines had slowly come into view.

* * *

 

The moment when she could kick off her shoes and crawl into bed just after four-o-clock was fast becoming Erza's favorite part of the day. First trimester fatigue had hit her like a train. Usually by lunch she was in desperate need of a nap, and often found herself yawning. Her class of third graders giggled about the new habit but it just couldn't be helped.

Erza sighed and stretched out under the top sheet. The days of having energy to handle a dinner that required more than one step had come to an abrupt halt and the slow cooker they'd received as a wedding gift had finally been removed from it's box. An appliance she'd side eyed a year previous was now her favorite and currently sat on low, earning it's keep on the counter.

When she opened her eyes next, Erza was no longer alone. Their apartment smelled of dinner, the sun had set, and Jellal was curled around her on top of the sheets. She sat up and yawned – feeling only slightly refreshed. Jellal stirred and rolled over to his back.

“Your naps are contagious,” he muttered, yawning.

“Sorry.” Erza readjusted her position and lay back down on his shoulder. “I'm so tired all the time. I don't remember being this tired before.”

Jellal chuckled and curled a strand of hair around his finger. “You don't remember skipping class to nap in my bed?”

“Did I do that?”

“You did. _And_ you kept a box of graham crackers in the side table.”

“Wow. I don't remember that at all.”

“I don't blame you. It's been a while and I think the way everything happened...” he trailed off but continued to curl her hair. “Memories of the early weeks got lost in the shuffle. Also the energy level at sixteen isn't the same as twenty-seven.”

“We're old now, I guess.”

“Not _that_ old.” Erza turned her head toward him and smiled.

“How was your day?” she asked.

“Long,” he sighed. “Frustrating. The same as always, I guess.”

“You have less than two years left.” Erza's arm tightened around his chest. “Have you thought about what you want to do after that?”

“Besides sit on the patio and day drink?” Erza snorted and he laughed. “I'm mostly kidding but I did have lunch with Laxus today.”

Erza frowned and picked at the brown cotton of his t-shirt. She'd hoped Jellal would consider less dangerous employment after his discharge. Though, it wasn't as if Laxus was facing deployment beyond a handful of city blocks. Jellal tugged lightly on her hair.

“Did I lose you?”

“No,” Erza said softly. “I'm here. Just thinking.”

“Erza, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I'm not qualified to do a whole lot outside of the military.”

“You have a degree in physics,” she offered weakly.

“Physics directly related to military application,” he added, still running his fingers through her hair. “If I wanted to do anything with a degree that old, I'd need more college. The city fire department would take me the day after I'm out. We probably can't afford a stall in money flow.”

Erza sat up and chewed on her lip. She hadn't thought about any of that. Most of her thought process had been focused on trying to stop the constant comparisons to a failed pregnancy a decade prior. Jellal's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he rose into a sitting position beside her.

“Hey,” he whispered. “I didn't mean to talk about this. We don't have to. It's not like I'm making the decision any time soon. You don't need this stress right now.”

“I think it's important we discuss it, though.” She canted her body toward him and grimaced. “We can't just ignore everything until the last minute.”

“No, but there's no sense in bottlenecking, either. How about we take things one bite at a time. Priority one is making sure you're healthy and comfortable. Number two is this apartment we can't stay in.”

Erza finally smiled. “According to my doctor, I'm perfectly healthy and typical. I'll have to get a different doctor, though.”

“Why?” Jellal raised an eyebrow when she groaned in irritation.

“She's retiring and stopped taking on new pregnancies. I don't like the guy taking over her practice, either.”

“Wow. Well you should do what makes you most comfortable. If all else fails you could see one of the military doctors on post.”

_“That,”_ Erza said scooting toward the edge of the bed. “Will be a last resort. My current doctor told me two weeks ago I was about six weeks along so that puts me at almost eight weeks now. I'm not really feeling a time crunch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I called the OB on the base today anyway and unless I'm an official patient or have a referral there's a wait and a charge for the ultrasound.” She sighed dramatically. “And I can't get a referral unless I become a patient of the new doctor.”

“I see.”

“I'll call around tomorrow and see what's close. I'm trying to be calm about it.” Jellal joined her on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

“Do you need a serenity prayer?” he teased.

“No, but I _do_ think I need dinner.”

Jellal laughed. “Whatever you put in that slow cooker this morning smells great.”

“I hope it tastes great or you'll have to bring me a hamburger from down the street. I'm not big on forcing food down these days.” Erza turned to him and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Change out of that uniform I can't believe you napped in, and come to the kitchen.”

“You just looked so inviting,” he said with a grin. “I didn't even think to change.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“Only for you.”

* * *

 

Erza relaxed into the couch cushions and smiled at the tub of ice cream. The thought crossed her mind that in a few months time she wouldn't have to worry about holding it up for herself. A pint could easily rest on the swell of her belly. She moaned audibly as a glob of cheesecake flavored ice cream melted in her mouth.

The front door opened and closed but Erza barely noticed. All her attention was focused on ice cream and swirls of graham cracker – her cravings for them seemed to be the only similarity between her current state and her previous experience. The sound of Jellal's gear falling to the tiled entry way and the rustling in their bedroom were nothing out of the ordinary but when he joined her on the couch, he radiated tension.

“You're here before sunset,” she said licking the spoon.

“Yeah,” he muttered. Erza glanced over at him as he ran a hand through his own hair.

“What's wrong?”

“We got orders today,” he said in a low voice. Erza's chest tightened and her stomach clenched. “Erza –”

“Just tell me, Jellal. Don't drag it out.” Her voice was barely audible and she didn't notice the pint of ice cream chilling her fingers to an uncomfortable level.

“It's a deployment.” Jellal dragged his hands over his face. “I fucking knew something was going on.”

“How soon?” she whispered. Jellal turned to her but his expression was unreadable.

“Eight days.”

Erza's throat felt like it might close up and she couldn't breathe. _Eight days?!_ “And –”

“We'll be gone until the last week of May.”

“But –” Erza suddenly found her breath but her heart raced too fast to catch it. “But that's...”

“I know,” he croaked out. “I fucking know. I don't know what I can do.”

Erza stood abruptly and snatched the pint lid off the coffee table. She vacated the living room as quickly as possible and all but threw the tub into the freezer. Risks like these were why – _exactly why_ – they'd wanted to wait until he wasn't a soldier before having a child. His hands slid over her shoulders as she leaned over the sink.

“Erza,” he breathed. “Please don't panic. This doesn't change anything.”

She spun around with a scowl. “What are you talking about, Jellal? This changes _everything!”_ Her hands shook and she didn't know what else to do but bunch them in the front of his shirt.

“There's still time to change your mind.” His expression was one of anguish.

“I can't do that,” she sobbed. _“I can't!_ I've already decided! I'm _attached!”_ Her entire body felt like it was vibrating. Jellal's arms encircled her and brought her against him. Tears soaked his shirt. “I can't change my mind.”

“Okay,” he murmured into her hair. “Okay, you don't have to. I'm sorry I said it.” His fingers fell into their well trained path through the strands of her hair that cascaded over the arm that held her snugly to him. He didn't speak again until shadows were crawling across the kitchen floor. “Did you find a new doctor?”

Erza sniffled and sighed. “Yes. I have an appointment in two weeks. That's the soonest she can see me.” She paused and finally relaxed. “I'll have an ultrasound that day.”

“I'm sorry I'll miss it.” His eyes didn't waver from hers when she pulled away and reached up to touch his cheek. As terrified as she was to face a pregnancy alone, fielding Jellal's sorrow over something he couldn't control wasn't acceptable.

“It's not your fault, Jellal,” Erza said with as much resolve as she could rally. “This was always a possibility. We knew it could happen and still chose to carry on. I don't blame you and I'm not upset with you.” She paused and smirked. “Your _General_ can go fuck himself, but none of that is on _you._ I can handle this.”

“Erza –”

“I'll call my mom,” she blurted without thinking. Jellal raised an eyebrow.

“Your mom?”

“Yeah,” Erza hedged. “She'll um, she'll... help me?” She watched a myriad of emotions play out on his face before he finally laughed.

“I'm sorry,” he said quickly. “None of this is funny. I just... _your mom?”_

“I know she's a loose canon but she'll come. I know she will.”

“So... what? You'll just call her on the phone?”

“Well, no.” Erza cleared her throat awkwardly. “She has an email. I think that might be best for first contact.” Jellal sighed and continued to eye her suspiciously. “It's the only plan I've got right now, okay? I was going to have to get in touch with her eventually anyway.”

“Do you think she'll hex me for leaving you pregnant on the outskirts of a military base?”

“She might.” Erza laughed when Jellal's mouth dropped open. _“I'm kidding._ She's a professor of a very specific type of anthropology, _not_ a witch.”

“She has a floor to ceiling oil painting of a very nude Ishtar in her _living room_ , Erza. And I won't even go into all the vials and sachets and busts and _whatever_ she's got laying around.”

“Enthusiasm for one's line of work is very important.” Erza tried to hide her growing smile when Jellal sighed again. She leaned against him again and pressed a kiss to his chest. “I need her, Jellal. She's always been so strong and I don't care where she draws it from. If I can't have _you_ , I need _her._ ”

His eyes searched hers for a long moment before he nodded. “You'll email her tomorrow?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“How soon do you think she'll come?”

“I'm not sure. If she's in the middle of a semester, she may not be out until December.”

“Your mom has enough tenure for two lifetimes. If she wanted to take off and explore some half destroyed statues in India for a year, they'd let her.”

“I doubt she'd give them the choice,” Erza said sarcastically. “I'm sure the old men running things are just as afraid of her as you are.”

“I'm not _afraid_ of her.” Jellal bristled. “She's just a little off putting.”

“Knocking men off their guard is her hobby, Jellal.” Erza leaned up to kiss him quickly.

“I don't doubt it,” he muttered against her lips. Erza sighed glanced behind her into the sink.

“I forgot dinner again.”

“We'll order in. I'd eat anything right about now.” Erza nodded and ducked under his arm to dig through the drawer of menus. Jellal caught her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. “We're okay, right?”

Erza's head fell backward against his shoulder and she closed her eyes. “Yeah, we're okay.” His stomach rumbled loudly against her back as he dropped a kiss on the slope of her neck. “Let's order dinner before anything else dramatic happens.”

“I can't take more drama without food.”

Jellal fell asleep before her that night. Erza couldn't help but lay awake and stare at the ceiling carefully planning her email to her mother. Eileen might be a highly respected professor and somewhat flighty when it came to her whims, but she was also _incredibly_ shrewd. Erza hadn't ever been able to hide anything from Eileen and she was afraid if she didn't use the right language when breaking the news of her pregnancy and Jellal's deployment, the woman who showed up at their front door may very well have a hex bag with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part after this... probably? Honestly this was never meant to be so long. It's a beast.
> 
> A note on medical stuffs: I am not a doctor. I googled some basic things and spoke with a friend of mine who had twins a year ago. There will absolutely be some medical inaccuracies but it's fanfiction ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jellal had been a methodical packer long before his military career ever began. Even as a child his overnight bags were carefully organized. Erza had watched him go through the process too many times to count. Currently, his clothes and gear sat in tidy stacks and piles that were laid out in a grid across the bottom half of their bed and the floor. Erza picked at her fleece pajama pants from her spot near his pillows as he checked off each stack or item before neatly tucking them away inside his rucksack. It was painful for her to watch. With every new bulge of green canvas, her stomach knotted tighter. Finally, he cinched the bag shut and carried it out of the bedroom.

Erza exhaled a shaky breath and finally let a few tears fall. Though it was an inevitability, she hadn't wanted to distract him from packing by crying. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on his night table. The sound of Jellal rummaging around in the living room turned a few tears into many. They were soon dripping from her chin as she shook with quiet sobs. His return to the bedroom went unnoticed until he sat beside her and reached over to pull fresh tissues from the box. She sniffled and did her best to regain composure.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to spend your last night at home this way.” Jellal's arm slid around her shoulders and he kissed to her temple.

“How did you want to spend it?” he asked quietly.

“I don't know. Discussing a bright future and how you'll be back before I notice you're gone? Or maybe ignoring it altogether and watching TV like any other night?” Erza poked her fingers through the flimsy tissues.

“We can still do that.”

“I don't think we can.”

“Why not?”

She looked over at him and tried to sound less pitiful than she felt. “Because you haven't even left yet and I've noticed.”

“Erza,” he murmured sadly. “It won't be that bad.”

“But –”

“I had a meeting with my Lieutenant Colonel today. He prepped me an emergency leave packet and will file it the first week of April.” Jellal took her hands and pressed his forehead against hers. “This deployment isn't much other than a brief rotation and there's no reason for emergency leave to be denied. I'll be home by the time the baby comes.”

“How can you know that?” Erza whispered, not even daring to hope.

“I trust my commanding officer.” Jellal smiled crookedly. “And I think he knows I'd do it regardless of approval.”

“Jellal,” she gasped. “You can't just go AWOL!”

“Don't worry. That won't happen.” He tilted his head and kissed her surprised lips. “What time does your mom's plane get in on Saturday?”

“Eight in the morning.” Erza sighed and finally relaxed into his side. “She's coming with me on Monday to my ultrasound with the new OB.”

“Good.”

“Since when are you my mom's cheerleader?” she asked with a smirk.

“Since she's looking out for you while I can't.”

“I'm sure she'll have lots to say about the list of prospective houses we made. I called around today and I'm really hopeful at least one of them will work out.”

“Promise _me_ something.” Jellal waited until she met his eyes before smiling. “Let your mom take the wheel. Don't work yourself up over all this, okay? Take it easy and let her shoulder what she wants to shoulder.”

“She told me on the phone she went to Mexico for the spring and summer. You may regret this conversation when you come home to a new house decorated with Aztec fertility art.” Jellal shifted uncomfortably and Erza laughed. “I'm joking.”

He stole a second kiss and hugged her closer. “There's my favorite laugh.”

“I'm going to miss you, Jellal,” she whispered. “And not just because I'm pregnant. You're not even gone and I miss you.”

“You said that already,” he said, smiling. Erza tossed aside the last of the tissues and pushed him down onto the mattress. She sat squarely over his hips and planted her hands on his chest.

“And I'll keep on saying it.” Erza watched with concern he gently pressed his fingers to her still flat stomach.

“I can't believe I'm missing it,” he whispered. “After all this time, I'm going to miss it.”

“You'll be back for the important part.” They'd switched sides again and she only wanted to comfort him. Erza settled herself over his chest and kissed the under side of his jaw.

“All of it is important to me, Erza.”

“We were never meant for easy, Jellal.” She drew circles with her fingertips just below his shirt collar. “We've never coasted. Everything has been work since you climbed that tree to get my old cat down to safety.” Erza propped herself on one hand. “Do you remember that? He scratched you and so did the tree.”

“Getting to talk to you was worth it.”

“This is worth it, too. A few months away, and then maybe ten more until you're done.”

“And then can we coast?” he asked with the hint of a smile.

“We'll have a baby. That's a whole _other_ kind of work.”

“I don't think I'll mind it.”

“I hope not,” she said leaning up to level her eyes with his. “Because pregnancy is exhausting and I'll need you to bring your A Game once the baby comes out.”

“I'm ready.”

“Good.” Erza kissed him with all the terrified finality she felt in her heart. His hands closed around her shoulders and his firm hold settled her unrest. When her back hit the mattress and his palms warmed her skin, Erza tried to bottle away the feeling of him settling on top of her. She wanted to save it for when he was out of reach.

Jellal's intent was to be gentle, but Erza didn't want gentle. She slid her fingers through his hair and brought him down for a kiss. He got the message when her teeth sank into his bottom lip and pinned both her wrists above her head with one hand. With the other, he pushed her pajama pants down over her hips. When he grasped his hardened length and entered her, it was with excited but controlled momentum. Despite his fast pace, though, his kisses were deliberately slow.

He released her wrists and pulled her shirt over her head. Erza murmured his name in gasps and breaths when his mouth found her exposed breasts. She tugged on his hair impatiently and he took her lips again. Teetering on the edge of release, he whispered promises of love that fanned over her face and neck as if he were afraid she would forget... as if she ever _could._

“You should sleep,” she said softly when he fell into the pillows and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I can sleep later.” His quiet voice settled over her and Erza couldn't fight the exhaustion back any longer.

When he kissed her goodbye the next morning, the sky was still dark.

* * *

 

Erza never had to search for her mother in a crowd. Eileen stood out and always had. When she'd been a little girl, Erza's friends seemed appalled at her lack of embarrassment for having such an audacious mother. In truth, Erza loved it. Eileen showed up for every PTA meeting with a loud feminist stance on library book selection, girls' athletics, dress code, and sex education. She attended every single one of Erza's volleyball games and track meets – and when Jellal's father was absent, she made a point to be present for _his_ important moments, as well.

Eileen was fierce, and never once did Erza have to wonder if she'd take her side in difficult situations. As a young mother herself, she'd only asked her daughter _once_ if she was sure she wanted to carry on with a teenage pregnancy before plowing forward with doctor's appointments, and preparations. All the pushback came from Jellal's father. Acnologia hadn't wanted his son to be a parent at sixteen. At the time, Jellal was on the cusp of a West Point scholarship and in Acnologia's mind there was absolutely _nothing_ more important.

His first mistake was implying the unplanned pregnancy to be the fault of Eileen for not supervising the pair more in his absence. In Erza's memory, that confrontation was the only time she'd ever seen her mother lose her temper. Watching two adults argue over children having children lodged a knot of uncertainty in Erza's throat. In the space of a few moments, everything that once felt safe and firm, wobbled.

Acnologia used all of his previously unused vacation time at once – much to the ire of his publisher – and suddenly had a looming presence at the end of the block. He took what he called _a firmer hand_ in Jellal's education. Afternoons that didn't consist of track and soccer practice, were now filled with directly supervised private tutors. Appointments with the obstitrician that used to be just Jellal and Erza, expanded to include both parents. Acnologia glared from a corner of the waiting room, put off by the very nature of the office, and Eileen radiated distaste from her seat beside her daughter.

Erza miscarried at twenty-three weeks. The term _cervical insufficiency_ was thrown around a lot and she blamed herself. In her mind, her body simply hadn't been strong enough. She and Jellal had nothing to bury. The loss felt sudden and horribly confusing.

Four days after Erza's miscarriage, Acnologia appeared at the front door. He offered an apology and admitted his behavior had not only been reactionary but shameful. Though Eileen rigidly accepted the apology, his gift moved only Erza and the white lily plant still bloomed on the apartment patio. Accepting an apology isn't the same as forgiveness, but Erza did both that day.

Jellal did neither and he rarely spoke to his father at all anymore. Erza hoped that would change once the new baby was born. Holding onto bitterness, in her opinion, was like drinking poison.

Eileen's hair came into view first. Looking ageless as ever, she reached up to run her fingers through the bangs that feathered over her forehead. Her wrists were decorated with several sparkling bangles that tinkled against one another. Dark wash jeans hugged her hips and the flowing top felt completely inappropriate for the season. She pulled a small, wheeled suitcase behind her and though she was wearing dark sunglasses, Erza knew the moment Eileen spotted her.

Erza leaned against a pillar in amusement and watched the crowd swirl around her mother without really touching her. She cut through the throng of people and when she stopped in front of Erza, the sunglasses were flipped to the top of her head with the flawless grace of practice.

“Hey, mom,” Erza breathed with unexpected relief. Eileen's eyes fell to her stomach before pulling her daughter into an embrace.

“You look radiant, my love,” Eileen said in her ear before pulling back with a smile. “Where's that husband of yours, has he left yet?”

“Yeah, he's been gone since Thursday.”

“Pity,” she teased with a smirk. “I wanted to send him off properly.”

“I think he's afraid you'll hex him for leaving me like this.” Eileen's laugh was high and loud. Erza loved it.

“A hex sounds about right. I'm saving the _curse_ for his old man.”

“Mom –”

“I'm _kidding,”_ she said with a grin. “Mostly.” Eileen slid her arm though Erza's and pulled her away from the pillar.

“Do you have more baggage?”

“Of course not. I never trust baggage handlers. I shipped everything FedEx. It'll be here in the morning,” she said flippantly. “Have you eaten? I'm famished.”

“I'm pretty much sticking to rice and potatoes these days,” Erza muttered, letting her head fall to Eileen's shoulder. The habit was an old one. “Everything else makes me want to puke.”

“Grains are _perfect._ I've been trying to go paleo but I miss bread and rice.” Eileen continued to describe the ins and outs of her new diet but Erza didn't really hear it. She only smiled and realized how much she'd missed her mother.

* * *

 

Eileen's hand settled over Erza's fidgeting fingers. The new doctor's office had less pink but it wasn't any more soothing than the previous.

“It's going to be _fine.”_ Eileen said quietly. “The ultrasound will tell us all we need to know, then you can have the nap I know you want, and _then_ we can take a look at your list of houses.”

“What if –” Erza was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. A greying woman with pinkish hair poked her head in before stepping all the way inside. Her face was stern and Erza appreciated it – she would take up front honesty over placation any day.

“Normally I like to have an ultrasound by five weeks,” Doctor Porlyusica muttered. “But I don't blame you for waiting considering the circumstance.” Her eyes snapped up as she closed Erza's file. Her gaze fell on Eileen. “I read your paper on ancient Roman birth rituals back when you were still a student at Wellesley. It was brilliant, even if poorly received and amateur.”

“I've never been _recognized_ before outside of academia.” Eileen laughed softly. “That was ages ago and back then, even a women's university like Wellesley didn't guarantee progressive opinions. I may have been a bit too radical in my views.”

“Nonsense.” Porlyusica snatched a pair of gloves from the dispenser near the ultrasound machine. “Birth has always tainted by a patriarchal lens that boils it down to lines of succession and matters of estate. The mother's life is just as important as that of the child.”

“I'm glad we agree.”

As she pulled the gloves onto her hands and wiggled her fingers into place, Porlyusica turned her attention to Erza. “I read through your medical history. My biggest concern is the state of your cervix. We'll have a look today after the ultrasound.”

Erza eased into a lower position on the table. The jelly was cold on her skin but warmed quickly. Eileen's fingers brushed over her forearm in a calming pattern and when the probe began to glide over her stomach, the sound of heartbeats filled the room.

The doctor's facial expression only changed once as she moved the probe to different spots on Erza's abdomen. Her lips pursed together tightly and she tapped several buttons on the machine.

“Is everything alright?” Erza asked thinly. The tension was suffocating.

“Everything looks pretty normal.” The doctor glanced over at her with a flat expression. “For twins.”

Erza's heart felt like it skipped more than one beat. “I'm sorry, _what?”_

“See these two distinct forms?” She pointed at the screen, that admittedly didn't look like much more than black swirls and globs. “This is Baby A and this over here is Baby B. You can clearly see the separate sacs so in all likelihood they're fraternal.”

_“Twins?”_ Erza's breath left her in a rush.

“How does this change the concerns with her cervix?” Eileen cut in smoothly.

“I'd planned on recommending a cervical cerclage anyway, but now I feel like the procedure is a necessity.”

“I don't know what that is,” Erza whispered. Her mind still reeled with the knowledge that she was carrying twins.

“Simply put, it's a suture that sometimes prevents miscarriage. It's done in the hospital and, barring complications, will be a forty-eight hour stay. The procedure isn't uncommon for twins but with your history, the risk of miscarriage is much higher. Full term for twins is considered thirty-seven weeks and I'd say you're at about nine or ten now. It should be done in the next two weeks.”

“So, um,” Erza mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to crunch numbers. “I'm looking at April and not May?”

“That sounds about right.”

_“Fuck,”_ she breathed, and let her head fall back against the cushion. The doctor raised an eyebrow and Eileen's eyes softened.

“I'm sorry, love,” Eileen muttered, taking Erza's hand.

“What's the problem?” the doctor asked curtly.

“My husband,” Erza whispered blinking a tear from her eye. “He's not going to be back from deployment until May.”

“It _could_ be April!”

“We both know it'll probably be May, mom.”

“You should concentrate on things you can control,” the doctor interjected, wiping the jelly off of Erza's stomach. She tossed the napkin and her gloves into the waste bin. “The military is going to do what they do. What you _can_ control is your life here. How good is your employer with maternity and medical leave?”

“Uh,” Erza wiped the last of the tears from her eyes and sat back up on the edge of the table. “Pretty good. I've already put in my request but I'm guessing that'll need to be changed now?”

“You'll need time off for the surgery and recovery. That's the most important thing right now. I would also seriously consider using short term disability insurance to be at home resting earlier. You'd be a high risk patient anyway, but the twins add an extra layer of concern.”

“I'll take care of that tomorrow,” Erza muttered. Up until the word _twins_ had fallen from Porlyusica's mouth, she'd felt somewhat confident in the situation. In the breadth of a few moments, though, everything had changed.

* * *

 

Erza tapped the space beside to the touchpad of her laptop with a fingernail and sighed. The dot next to Jellal's name still sat on grey and she was irritated. Twice she'd logged out of Skype and rebooted, just to be sure the problem wasn't on her end – it wasn't. With a loud exhalation of breath, Erza flung herself backwards into the mass of pillows but quickly sat back up when the chat notification chimed. Jellal's face appeared in a video window and she waved awkwardly.

“I still hate Skype,” she said when he laughed.

“It's better than just the phone. Sorry I'm late.”

“It's fine. I'm just here in bed. How's everything in a land far, far away?”

“Hot, wet, and muggy. The same as two days ago. I'm ready to get the hell out of here.”

“I bet.” Erza smiled and her eyes dropped to the blanket. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I wish it didn't have to be this way.”

“Will you be on duty for Christmas?”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. It's not your fault.” Erza took a deep breath and tried swallowed her tears. Emotions flowed freely lately and she couldn't always control them.

“How are you doing? Can they tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?” Jellal's expression was almost comically hopeful.

“Nope. We've created something stubborn,” Erza said carefully. The sound of his laugh eased the tension in her chest.

“How shocking,” he joked. “Can – can I see? I mean how big you are? You don't have to, of course, I'm just curious.” Erza grinned – this much was safe. She stood and placed her laptop on the edge of the dresser and stepped back a few feet before lifting up her camisole. His eyes widened at the sight of her newly expanded belly. “Wow! You're... _there's a baby in there!”_

“You're such a nerd,” Erza laughed. She grabbed the laptop and settled back on the bed again. “I started my leave this week.”

“That's... early.” His eyebrow quirked and Erza felt the flutter of nerves in her stomach again.

“Well, my new doctor has me on semi-bedrest.”

“Is that because of the stitch they put in there?”

“Yeah.” Erza adjusted the laptop and stretched out on her side. “I'm supposed to take it easy until the time comes. I guess it's lucky I had an ambitious TA who was willing to take on my work load for the rest of the year.”

“Erza –” Jellal paused and she watched his eyes drift to her hair that probably trailed beyond his view. “You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?”

“What kind of something?” she hedged with a sad smile.

“You're okay, right? I had this dream last night and it was so... _real.”_

“I'm fine, Jellal. Just really tired and not looking forward to moving.” She felt on the verge of tears again. “I wish you were here.”

“Four or five months and I will be.”

“Okay.” Erza yawned. “I'm so sorry,” she said softly. “It's been a long day. Mom won't let me help with any of the packing and it's frustrating. All I'm allowed to do is fold clothes and blankets.”

“I'm on her side with that, Erza. You need to take care of yourself.”

“It sounds better coming from you.”

“Yeah, but you listen to your mom more than me about this stuff,” he said with a knowing smirk. Erza yawned again and reached out to poke at her screen where his forehead was.

“I think I need to get to sleep.”

“It's late there. I'll call again tomorrow night, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiled and blew him a kiss the way she used to before his soccer games in high school. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Erza.”

He logged off and she was left with nothing but an empty chat box. She angrily swiped at a few tears and sat up. Erza reached for her water glass and felt betrayed when she realized it was empty. Facing her mother after every Skype with Jellal had become exhausting. Erza knew she was in the wrong but couldn't make it right. Not yet.

She stepped as lightly as possible down the short hallway toward the kitchen.

“Did you tell him?” Eileen's voice came from the patio. Erza hadn't even noticed the door stood wide open. Her eyes refused to settle and instead bounced off every stack of boxes that littered the apartment.

“I will.”

“So no, then?” Erza sighed and continued to the kitchen to fill her glass. Before she could make a hasty exit back to the bedroom, Eileen leaned against the counter with an impassible expression on her face. “Why haven't you told him?”

“I can't, mom. He has enough on his plate.”

“And you don't?” Eileen pressed. “Besides the fact that he's your husband and should know you're carrying _twins,_ don't you think he'd actually want to carry some of your worries?”

“That's the problem. He _would_ want to carry them and it might press him to do something stupid.”

“Like what? Tell his commanding officer to go fuck himself and come home early?” Erza almost laughed. Eileen's words were almost identical to her own a few months before. She supposed the apple hadn't fallen _too_ far from the tree.

“He might.” Erza sighed. “Mom, I'll handle Jellal, okay? What I need _you_ to handle is –”

“Everything else?” Eileen smirked and reached out to tuck a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. “That I can do. Promise me you won't sell Jellal short, though, okay? He can handle the hard stuff. He's been tested on that already.”

“I know.” Erza closed her eyes when Eileen leaned in to kiss her forehead. “I'll figure it out.”

* * *

 

The new house had four bedrooms, and a yard that would need some TLC before any children could play safely in it – but Erza figured they'd have time to fix that. She spent most of her days now stretched out on the couch or in bed... and hated every moment of it. The last dregs of March brought a seemingly endless string of storms and Erza told herself she didn't actually want to be out in the wet weather anyway.

Her doctor didn't budge one inch on the bedrest. The cervical suture was scheduled to be removed at the end of the month, and Porlyusica projected the babies to be born at thirty five weeks in mid-April. There'd been no further complications and for that Erza was grateful. Only one dark cloud hung in her sky. She still hadn't told Jellal about the twins and her mother was growing increasingly pushy about it. Erza wasn't accustomed to keeping secrets from Jellal and it had become such an enormous elephant in the room, she didn't know how to bring it up at all now. Their Skype conversations were mostly fluff and Erza hated to ruin it.

“You should've told him already,” Eileen muttered around a mouthful of bread at dinner. Once she'd started in on grains, she'd never gone back to her paleo diet.

“I know, mom. I know.” Erza picked at her pasta irritably.

“Just email him a picture of the matching cribs in the nursery with a caption that says, _Surprise! Better submit your leave packet early!_ ”

“I can't just –”

“Erza.” Eileen's voice was firm and demanded her attention. She met her mother's gaze reluctantly. “Tell him tonight.”

“You're right,” Erza whispered. “I've fucked this whole thing up, haven't I? I should've told him right away.”

“Yes, you should've but he'll forgive you. This situation is hardly typical and you wouldn't have considered keeping a secret like this under any other circumstances.”

“What if he doesn't?” Eileen's laugh filled the dining room.

“You ridiculous girl. Jellal would forgive you for murder and help you bury a body. He'll be hurt but when he gets home to you and has two brand new babies, he'll understand and get over it. Jellal doesn't hold grudges.”

“You haven't been in the room when he's on the phone with his dad.” Erza said dryly.

“His dad is a pompous idiot and I can't even believe you'd make that comparison. Are you finished with your dinner?” Erza pushed the plate away from herself and nodded. “I have some reading to do tonight so I probably won't see you after you talk to Jellal. _Please_ tell him.”

She _didn't_ tell him and wound up soaking her pillow with embarrassed tears instead.

* * *

 

On March thirty-first, the cervical stitch was removed at eleven in the morning. Erza was released from the hospital at five in the evening with instructions to remain on strict bedrest. At seven-thirty Erza received a hastily written email from Jellal stating that his packet would likely be approved by the second of April and he'd already booked a flight home.

At three twenty-six in the morning on April first, Erza's water broke in the bathroom. As the paramedics were securing her to the stretcher, she grabbed Eileen's wrist and met her mother's eye frantically.

“You didn't tell him,” her mother whispered. “Did you?” Erza could only shake her head as her face contorted in labor pains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! These are the scenes I set out to write. I don't know how I found myself on Angst Road but that's how things go sometimes. Thanks for reading!

Jellal glanced over his itinerary for the third time since the plane touched down. His leg bounced, his fingers twitched, and he thought if he didn't get to move soon, he'd explode. At what felt like a snail's pace, the plane inched toward the terminal. The fact that they'd been allowed to land at all was a miracle. As soon as the plane closed in on the airport, the storm picked up again – as if it had granted a respite only for Jellal.

Eileen's email had come through as he was still packing his belongings. Her words were brief but Jellal understood the aloof tone to be watered down panic. Erza was in labor earlier than expected and he needed to get home _immediately._ He had no time or inclination to appreciate the luck of snagging the _last_ seat open on the _last_ plane flying out for hours. All Jellal cared about was getting home.

The pilot's voice crackled over the loud speaker. “Just a few more minutes, folks. The wind is rough and the jetway is taking a moment to connect.”

Outside his window, the sky was dark and the tarmac looked like a bottomless, black pool. It suited his mood. Jellal sighed again and tried to keep himself calm. He still needed to collect his baggage and there would be no rushing the process. When his phone suddenly began to vibrate, he jumped and the woman beside him glared. His anxiety had been spilling over since take off and her annoyance could no longer be contained by politeness. He apologized awkwardly and fished the phone from his pocket. Two text messages from Eileen were waiting and one appeared to be several hours old. The most recent contained the hospital address along with Erza's room number, and the other said, _By the time you get this, you'll be a dad! Erza is resting._ He tried not to be disappointed she hadn't sent a picture.

By the time he stepped off the crowded plane, and replied to Eileen, Jellal was so antsy he considered not collecting his rucksack at all. All the things that stood between him and his family felt like unnecessary obstacles. His luck persisted, though, and his bag made its way around the carousel in record time. Empty cabs lined the passenger pickup lane and even though Jellal picked the closest one to the covered walkway, he still ended up wet. The cab driver took the hospital address and, to his relief, didn't press for conversation – Jellal tipped heavily for the clever use of city street short cuts and lack of small talk.

The hospital was brightly lit and Jellal stood out horribly in his drenched uniform and enormous green rucksack. He felt overwhelmed by the stream of people who all knew exactly where they were going and what they should be doing.

“Excuse me,” a female voice beside him said quietly. “Are you Captain Fernandes?”

“Uh,” Jellal spun to his right to find a nurse smiling up at him. “Yes, that's me.”

“I thought it might be. This is a military town but you look fresh off an airplane. Your wife had an exciting night!”

“She did?” He still felt out of his element and confused. “I mean, she did. Yes.”

The nurse laughed lightly. “Your mother in law said you'd be pulling up soon. I guess she was right.”

“Yeah, well,” he muttered, running a hand through his wet hair. “She's creepily intuitive.” “Between her and Doctor Porlyusica, there wasn't a single dull moment in the maternity ward. Come with me and I'll show you to your wife's room. The hearing screenings should be about done now.” She turned and began to lead him down a series of hallways.

“I'm sorry, a _what_ screening?”

“Hearing screenings. All newborns get them and usually it only takes a minute or two. Yours are absolutely darling, Captain Fernandes. My shift is ending in a few minutes so I checked on everyone just before coming down to meet you.”

Jellal nodded but he couldn't quite process everything she said. He just wanted to get to Erza and see for himself that everything went okay. The nurse pointed to a room at the end of the hallway and apologized for not taking him all the way – not that he could possibly get lost. Jellal would recognize Eileen's hair anywhere. The shade was slightly darker than Erza's but still a brilliant scarlet. She smirked when she spotted him and brushed her fringe of bangs aside.

“Well,” Eileen said reaching for his bag – and took it with a strength he didn't have the energy to be surprised at. “You made it.”

“Is Erza in there?” he asked anxiously, already looking past Eileen to the slightly open door.

“She is...” Eileen cleared her throat and edged between him and the door. “Jellal,” she said firmly. His eyes snapped down to her and his head tilted to the side questioningly. Whatever resolve he saw there, fell away. Eileen just shook her head and smiled again. “Come on.”

Eileen pushed open the door and slung his rucksack onto an empty chair. Jellal's heart thudded violently against his chest as he entered the room. The lights had been dimmed and everything was trimmed in baby animals. Erza's hair spilled over her pillow and her eyes were closed in sleep. A wheeled bassinet was parked beside her bed and when he peered inside, his heart stuttered.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

Jellal spun around and found Eileen watching him from beside the chair. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she smiled in an almost sad way.

“There's two,” he whispered.

“Yes, there's two.”

Jellal turned back to the bassinet and, with a shaking hand, touched the perfectly swaddled baby buns. One had a fuzzy pink and yellow hat, and the other blue and green. The one in pink and yellow opened her mouth in a wide yawn before turning her tiny face toward the one in blue. Jellal glanced over at Erza, who still slept.

“She had a hard time,” Eileen said quietly behind him. “Her labor started only hours after the cervical suture came out. The babies are on formula for now. Erza needs to sleep.”

“I don't understand,” he breathed. “There's _two.”_

“She should've told you but she was afraid.” Eileen joined him at the bedside and gently brushed her fingers through Erza's hair.

“Is she going to be okay? Is – is _everyone_ okay?”

Eileen smiled up at him. “They're all okay. Just tired. Do you want to hold them?”

“Me?” Jellal blinked again in confusion.

_“Yes you_ , you silly man. Have a seat.”

Jellal shrugged off his uniform jacket and fell into the chair closest to Erza. Eileen brought him the blue and green bundle first. She repositioned his arms and placed the second baby on the opposite side.

“They're so tiny,” he whispered. “Why are they so small?”

“Twins are small sometimes, and she delivered three weeks early. They're not in the NICU, though, so that's good.” He felt her eyes on him as he stared down at the babies but he could not look away.

“I can't believe there's _two,”_ he muttered. “It's almost like –”

“Like the universe is a circle?” Eileen offered. Jellal finally met her eyes and smiled.

“Maybe.” Erza stirred in the bed and Eileen straightened.

“I'm going to see about getting her something to eat. I'll be back in a little bit. You'll be okay with them in your lap for a few minutes?”

“Yeah,” he said almost too quietly, eyes dropping back down to the entire world his arms. Jellal didn't notice they were alone until Erza spoke.

“You made it,” she said in a sleep rough voice. He looked up and found her smiling sheepishly at him.

“Erza,” he whispered. _“There's two!”_

“Yes, there's two.” Erza paused and watched him from her bed. “I'm sorry for not telling you. It was just a lot to take in and you had so much on your plate already –”

“Erza, I'm _never_ too stressed to know what's going on with you. _Especially_ something like this.”

“I'm so sorry,” she said swiping at tears. “I've never lied to you before and I didn't know how to fix it.”

“Nothing's broken, Erza, I'm not angry. I should've been here.” He looked from Erza to the babies and back to Erza again. “We were never made for easy. Someone really smart said that to me once. I think it was a girl.”

“A girl? Should I be jealous?” Erza laughed and blotted her tears with a corner of the bed sheet. “I haven't picked names, yet,” she whispered.

“Thing One and Thing Two?” he offered, still smiling down at the babies.

“You're the worst,” Erza said in a watery attempt at humor. She scooted to the edge of the bed and stretched her arm to run her fingers over the baby blankets before touching Jellal's knee. “I should've told you. I'm sorry.”

“It doesn't matter now, Erza. They're here and they're _perfect._ ” A squeak from Jellal's arms caused panic to rise in his chest. The baby in pink and yellow squirmed and her face bunched. “I don't know what to do!” he whispered in a rush.

“Here,” Erza sat up in the bed and reached into the cabinet below the bassinet. She pulled out a formula sample bottle with an attached nipple and motioned for Jellal to hand her the baby. Unsure of how to proceed, he scooted the chair closer to the edge of Erza's bed. She reached down to collect the agitated baby but her squeaky cry only became more urgent. Erza laughed. “I think she's chosen her favorite. I'll take him, then.”

Unlike his sister, the other baby accepted being moved to his mother's arms. Erza handed over the bottle and Jellal stared at it.

“Do I just –”

“Well, if you want her to stop crying, yes. Just make sure the stuff is all the way in the nipple or you'll give her gas. These bottles aren't great. I've got better ones at home.” Jellal adjusted his arm and the baby took the bottle with enthusiasm. “And here I thought she was just grumpy. It's obvious she was waiting for you.”

Jellal watched as her desperate pulls at the nipple subsided and she drifted off to sleep again. “That was quick.”

“Babies sleep a lot and their stomachs are tiny. I know she looks like an angel _now_ but her lungs are perfectly functional.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, adjusting the fuzzy pink and yellow hat.

“I mean, your daughter was the loudest person in that delivery room. Even louder than me.”

“My mom used to say that I was...” Jellal caught himself and trailed off. He rarely spoke of his mother and was surprised at how easily the words slipped out. The baby began to squirm again and he gently worked the bottle back into her mouth. “She said I was a needy baby. I cried a lot and wanted to be held all the time.”

“Looks like that one takes after you then,” Erza said softly. He felt her eyes on him again. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” He smiled and relaxed in the chair, stifling a yawn. “I'm great. Just a little wiped.”

“Come lay down with me, I bet you've been awake since yesterday.” Erza said, sitting up again.

“Do you think she'll cry if I put her down?” he asked quietly, brushing the pad of his thumb over one pink cheek.

“She does okay if her brother is next to her.”

Jellal stood and carefully transferred his daughter to the bassinet. Erza passed off the boy and Jellal settled them together. The room was quiet as he unlaced his boots and navigated around Erza's IV tube. She made room for him in the bed and draped an arm over his hip.

“I was so worried about you,” he whispered once his head hit the pillow. Jellal touched the tangled curls of red on her shoulder.

“Would you have been less worried if I'd told you everything?”

“No.” Jellal sighed and twisted a band of her hair around his finger. He frowned and met her eyes. “I hate that you had to deal with everything alone and what if –”

“I wasn't alone, Jellal,” Erza cut in. “My mom was here and she took care of me.”

“You're safe and the babies are safe. I can't believe it's all over.”

“I'm in some shock myself,” Erza said, inching closer to him. “But it'll make a funny story one day.” She giggled into his chest. “I wish I could've seen your face when you saw both of them for the first time.”

“I'm pretty sure your mom will _love_ telling you _all_ about my reaction.” Jellal watched Erza's teeth worry her bottom him before she took his hand from her hair.

“Are we okay?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, we're okay. I love you, Erza.”

His smile was tired but she kissed him anyway.


End file.
